Housewife Maid Yamato
by Makiko Igami
Summary: Complete! Taichi tries to convince Yamato to wear special clothes.
1. The Begining

Title: Housewife - Maid - Yamato  
Author: Makiko Igami (makikoigami@yahoo.de)  
Pairing: Taito  
Rating: PG-13 (everything else is just your dirty mind)  
Warnings: Humor, VERY uncomfortable Yamato, crossdressing  
Disclaimer: Hm... If I owned Digimon? Yamato would run around in a cute little maid's costume and Taichi would be more concerned of keeping his hands connected to his arms than saving the digital world. ^^;; So... uh, not mine. ;_;  
Summary: Taichi tries to convince Yamato to wear special clothes.  
Notes&Comments: I dedicate this to Layann. ^^;; *wonders if she'll like it*  
____________________________________________________________________

_Part 1_

"Ne... Yama..."

A blond eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The owner didn't even need to turn around though to know that somebody was staring at him, how he prepared food, with his usual apron around his waist. He was still wearing his school uniform underneath though. "What."

"Yama-chan..."

'Uh-oh...'

"You look cute in that... my little housewife."

Yamato had been annoyed before. Very much, too. But this really made his patience run out. Taichi was allowed a LOT of things, but this was really too much. The blond's cheeks heated up, his ears too and he turned around slowly to look at his former best friend.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Housewife!"

The shorter one managed a sheepish blink as he looked up from where he had his arms propped up on the table. "Not? But... you look like one. With you apron and the spoon in you hand," he replied gesturing towards the item in the other one's right hand. A moment later it was pointed at him in accusation.

"Taichi Yagami! I try to cook here! You want something to eat, or why else did you come here with me after school?"

Despite the fact that he was still blushing, Yamato managed to sound firm as he swung the spoon around in front of his best friend, who seemed to have a VERY hard time not to laugh out loud. He was already giggling, which didn't help much to raise the blond's mood.

The one in question considered for a second telling the other that he had indeed wanted to enjoy the view that he was provided. In his opinion nothing was sexier than his boyfriend in an apron. But he was hungry, too. Decisions, decisions.

"Um... yes. But could you turn around? And... you know... you should try wearing a maid's outfit one day. I bet you would make a good one," he grinned and ducked from the spoon that would have hit his head hard if he hadn't.

"TAICHI!"

Yamato aimed for the other one again, not caring what he could cause IF he really managed to hit him, but of course he missed as Taichi leaped out of his chair. But that goddamn grin was still on his face.

"Oh come on, Yama... You know you want it too!"

"I do NOT!"

"Not even for me?"

"No!!" came the harsh decline. "Not even if you paid me a billion Yen!"

Tai stopped running around the kitchen table and looked at the blond with a sad, almost pouty expression. "But I thought you loved me..."

Only a growl fell from Yamato's lips, who had a hard time not killing his lover for his brazenness. Inwardly he vowed to himself that he would never ever wear something as insulting as Taichi suggested...

_To be continued...?_  
____________________________________________________________________

So... do you want more? Do you want to know whether Taichi will continue to pursue Yamato that he will wear a maid's outfit? If so, leave a review. ^_^


	2. Window Shopping

Disclaimer: *checks* No... on my video-tapes Yama is still not wearing Maid's clothes. ;_;  
____________________________________________________________________

_Part 2_

_~A few days later~_

"Look! I think this one would be perfect!!"

Yamato turned his head to where his boyfriend was practically glued to the window of a shop. Frowning slightly he walked over to him, trying to make out what they were selling, but somehow the light was reflected in a very unfortunate way and he could see nothing in it. After he took a few steps though, he could see clearly what they sold.... too clearly for his tastes.

'Ayame' was painted in bright pink Hiragana onto a sign with roses and in the window... there were at least two maid-outfits.

"Tai... Not again..." he groaned and grabbed the other's arm to haul him away and into the direction of the cinema, where they'd been heading to, but unfortunately soccer players had a little more powerful muscles in their legs than musicians in their arms.

"Look at this! I like the frill! And the black would look good on you... well, black always looks good on you," the smaller one said with a grin. "Although anything looks better off you, but still..."

"One more word and I'll hit you," Yamato hissed as he looked into another direction a little too obviously.

"Oh... this apron is cute!"

"Tai..."

"Look at these stockings! They go up almost all the way... though on you they'd probably just go up mid-thigh."

"Tai!"

"Oooooh! Look!"

Yamato turned his head again to see what could make his stupid lover squeal so happily... other than his food. And turned green almost immediately.

"A collar! With a little bell! And there! Look! Cat's ears! Yamato!! Isn't that great?!?!"

Again Taichi had managed to cross the thin line that stopped the blond from losing his patience. He aimed, swung his fist and... hit the smaller boy right over his head.

"Itetetetete... Ouch! Yama! That hurt!"

Not at all affected by the whiney pout his lover was giving him, Yamato answered calmly, "It did? Good. It should have!"

"Hidoi yo... that's cruel!"

"That's just fair. You're being cruel, too. Now come on! We're gonna miss that movie, baka."

Rubbing his abused skull, Taichi murmured something offensive about Yamato's behavior but followed him towards the movie theater nevertheless. In fact he was looking forward to having him all for himself in the darkness of the projection room. That thought alone made him grin happily again and forget about the pain from his skull.

_To be continued...?_  
____________________________________________________________________

Please don't worry about the Japanese words, I translated them right after Taichi or Yamato said them. Plus I don't think that baka needs a translation. ^^;

So... what do you think? Does Taichi have just the slightest of chances seeing his love in the clothes he wants him to? Or not? Share your thoughts. ^_^


	3. Finally

Disclaimer: Hm... That pink apron... looks awfully like a part of that maid... But no. He's still not wearing it. *sigh*  
  
To everybody who reviewed: Thank you very much for the encouragement. ^_^ But I fear I have to disappoint you... No neko-ears here for Yama-kun. Taichi likes the maid better. ^^;; ____________________________________________________________________

_Part 3_

_~A few weeks later~_

"Tadaima!" Taichi shouted and shook off his shoes at the entrance of the Ishida residence. He looked around but nobody was seen anywhere. He didn't even hear anybody.

Something was wrong... Why wasn't the door locked when nobody was at home?

"Yama! Yama-chan! Where are you, my little housewife?!" he shouted, now hearing the rustling of clothes coming from the younger Ishida's room. Then, all of a sudden, the door to said room was slammed open and a rather flushed Yamato stared at him.

"Tai! How did you get in?!"

"Uh... door... not locked... Yama..."

But the brunette wasn't able to say much more. He was too busy gazing at the stunning sight before him. One of his wet dreams that came true...

Yamato was wearing black high heel shoes, white stockings that went up over his knees, stopping mid-thigh only barely underneath the frilly outline of the white underskirt and the black skirt that barely covered the tall young man's ass. There was a white apron wrapped around his waist, the upper part held up with buttons to his chest, the white ribbon done into a large beautiful bow at the small of his back. Little puff sleeves with white lace at the edges covered his shoulders only barely and the well-sculpted collarbones could be seen underneath more lace. A black band went around the almost swan-like neck as another, with more frill at the edges, held the blond tresses back from falling too much into Yamato's face, whose beauty was only underlined by the kohl and the dark red lipstick he had put on.

"Oh shit... Don't look!"

But it was already too late. Taichi had already taken in the costume Matt was wearing... and the disaster started.

"No... No, Taichi... No! Taichi Yagami! Stop right where you are! No!!! Sit! Or do you want to let the casserole burn?"

This was really the taller one's last straw and almost the only way to stop Taichi when he had THAT predatory look on his face. And as usually it worked. The brunette froze in mid-movement and stared at Yamato with wide eyes.

"Casserole? You made casserole? ... For me?"

"Yes, you idiot! I wouldn't wear this kind of stuff for my dad! Besides... he doesn't like noodles."

"... You know somebody would have to suffer if you wore this beautiful uniform for your dad. Most probably you or your father."

"Tai..."

"Why ARE you wearing this?"

".... Don't tell me you forgot."

"..."

"You did."

The simple nod from a large brown mop was followed by a very not understanding shook of the blond head.

"How could you forget a day like THIS?"

"Um... Seeing you like this could make me forget my own name, you know? It almost did."

The blush on the pale cheeks made Taichi almost forget about the food and jump his boyfriend right then and there, but he held back, a little too curious what day it was.

"...probably..."

"So... what day is it?"

Yamato stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Your own birthday?"

_To be continued...?_  
____________________________________________________________________

Sorry this one was so short. ^^; But I hope the humor in it kinda compensates it.

PS: "Tadaima!" means something like, "I'm back!" and ist something you say when you return home... one is supposed to say "Okaeri" as "Welcome home" as an answer to that in Japan. ^^; Makiko's little show-off of the little Japanese she knows and thinks everyone should know, too.


	4. The Conclusion

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Not even the costume Yamato's wearing. ;_;  
____________________________________________________________________

_Part 4_

Chocolate-colored eyes widened in shock. "You got to be kidding me?!"

Sadly the blond shook his head. "I almost wished I was... Taichi Yagami, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday? Surely somebody must have told you already? Your mom? Your sister? ... Anyone?"

The slightly smaller boy shook his head. "Not that I remember."

"Um... well, that... doesn't mean anything..." Yamato murmured as he remembered what Taichi had just said about the effect he was obviously having on him right now. Maybe he would have really forgotten his own name if the taller one hadn't mentioned it so often by now.

But right now he looked more like he was about to jump his lover at any time, stepping from one foot to the other nervously, his fingers twitching unconsciously.

"Yamato~~... Please... Stop standing in front of me... Or I'll forget myself..."

After blinking in confusion for a moment, the blond's face lit up with what could almost be described as childish glee.

"Oh, the person at the shop gave me this..." He rummaged around in a bag in his room for a moment, forcing Taichi to turn around so that he didn't have to suffer from a probably too sudden attack of a nosebleed. It would have surely come if he had to watch his boyfriend bending over in THAT outfit.

"There it is!"

With a triumphant grin Yamato held his discovery into Taichi's face... which faulted just a heartbeat later, the moment that its owner needed to recognize the item.

"Handcuffs?! With fur?!"

Yamato nodded almost self-consciously, despite the still ridiculous costume he was wearing.

"Hai. They said I might need it... and knowing you, I was SURE I'd need it."

"Uh..."

Grinning broadly and somewhat predatorily, the taller one said, "Hold your hands in front of you."

The smaller of the pair was still too taken aback to react in any other way and did as he was told to. One click later his arms were restrained from almost any movement that would have allowed him anything he just had in mind... all of it involving some way to get rid awfully slow of the beautiful dress from Yamato's even more beautiful body.

"Uh... Yama... You... you got the keys... right?"

Waving towards the general direction of the bag, the blond answered, "They said they put it to the other things in there. But I don't have the time to look for them now. I have a casserole to take care of."

Taichi could only watch open-mouthed how his boyfriend almost floated past him into the kitchen. And then tripped as he had almost reached it, because he wasn't used to walking on high-heels yet... and obviously he didn't plan on doing this more often as a wave of very strong curses made their way to the brunette's ear.

'Heh...'

So with the guarantee that he would have a lot fun tonight - even though his hands were restrained... yet - Taichi strolled into the kitchen to watch his charming boyfriend... doing... something... walking around in this beautiful uniform just for him.

_The End...?_  
____________________________________________________________________

Yep, this is it. I haven't written anything after this and honestly, I don't know what to write next either. ^^;; Hope you enjoyed the story though. *waves* See ya!


End file.
